Talk:"Go for the Eyes!"
Discussion Baldur's gate, anyone? 213.84.230.131 03:08, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :"Go for the eyes, Boo! Go for the eyes!" Score +10 respect for ArenaNet :) --Havral Glommon 04:32, 28 July 2006 (CDT) "Go for the eyes Boo!" Anyone think that a dervish with these would be very powerful Oo scythes are heavier than hammers!! — Skuld 12:35, 28 July 2006 (CDT) what does that bring percentage too when using 13critcal hits with critcal eye...Assassin may have a use for this to keep critical defense up.--Shinzuk 13:23, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :Wild Blow for that — Skuld 13:30, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::Critical Defense is an enchant. --Karlos 15:08, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :::I think Skuld's talking about the best way to keep Critical Defense up. Wild Blow will always land a crit. --Black Ark 15:52, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::::If it hits >.< (Not a fifty five 12:08, 21 September 2006 (CDT)) Minsc didn't repeat the line. He simply said, "Go for the eyes, Boo! RAAAAAAUUUGGHH!" Tarinoc 19:05, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :I'm 95% certain he says "Go for the eyes, Boo, go for the eyes, RAAAAAAAAARGH!" 88.152.254.106 10:40, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::Indeed, he does repeat it. -Ellisthion 05:19, 4 October 2006 (CDT) Anyone want to guess what happens when your dritical chance goes above 100%? Or do critical hit chances multiply like percentages, making Crit Strikes useless? My moeny is on guaranteed critical, but an overflow is also possible...especially given the error we had on AoE and DS... --Khoross 05:27, 1 October 2006 (CDT) : Ubermunchkin Crititcal, You do 2x max damage and cripple / deep wound / bleed / mock the target (one effect choosen at random).. Oh.. Oh... and it could have a pritty visual to go with it as wall.... maybe in a batman sort of stylee . : Well it's just an idea ;o) --JP 05:29, 4 October 2006 (CDT) Actually, I've just watched Galaxy Quest, and this line, "Go for the eyes", is there as well, as are "Never Surrender!" and "Never Give Up!". However, unlike these two lines, it does not appear as a tagline, but sounds in one of the battle scenes midway through the film. -- Alya 5 January 2007 :: Do you refer to "Tommy: Jason, go for its eyes!, Jason: It doesn't have any eyes!", in which case it's not exactly "Go for the eyes" --85.189.5.98 15:09, 21 April 2007 (CDT) Boo It's noteworthy to state that no one knows if Boo IS a miniature giant space hamster. Minsc BELIEVES Boo to be a miniature giant space hamster, all the players actually see is a hamster. Minsc, as those who played the game well-know, is not exactly the most reliable source of information on such things. I know it's funny to mention that and all, but this is not an article about Minsc or Boo. I also don't think it's that big of a deal, that's why I didn't touch it. --Karlos 15:08, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :I also think this paragraph has no relevance whatsoever to the skill, Karlos. In fact, I know this for certain. --Black Ark 15:53, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :Do players actually see the hamster? It's been quite a time, but I don't remember seeing Boo at all. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 16:36, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::Black Ark, are you questioning the relationship between the shout and that famous quote? May I ask how you know this "for certain"? ::84-175, in BG2, you could (not sure if it was 2 or the expansion Throne of Bhaal). He occupied an inventory slot and looked like a little yellow hamster. --Karlos 20:03, 29 July 2006 (CDT) I never played BG, so I'm not sure if "spacehamster" is supposed to be that way, or if it should be "space hamster". But I thought it looked a little odd, so just want to raise awareness of it. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 20:10, 29 July 2006 (CDT) Boo is actualy an inventory item in BG, so you do see him (rather cute too). And its also the first thing i thought of upon hearing of the skill, my guildies alas had no idea what i was talking about.--24.150.37.198 03:28, 20 November 2006 (CST) : Boo is the reason why Minsc is the only character with only 3 usable Quickslots (instead of 4). ;-) ~ Nilles (msg) 09:50, 1 February 2007 (CST) I always thought Minsc and Boo in Baldur's Gate were a reference to Lennie and his mouse in Of Mice and Men. But don't believe "go for the eyes" was shouted in the Steinbeck novel. --Mooseyfate 20:58, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Inconsistent The +% chance of getting a Critical hit are different in the Skill details and the Progression. In the details its +30...78%, but in the Progression its +25...65%. So which one is right?— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 20:06, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :Probably the Skill Details. After last event any changes to skills were mostly covered in skill details, but progression was often left out. ::According to the edits on the template, the higher-damage version is the most correct. Which I find ridicolous. It was buffed. "GtfE" is freaking overpowered. If you don't understand now, you will at release. --Zinger314 17:51, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :::Trust me, I understand (AND I LOVE IT :D)— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 18:34, 5 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Yeah they need to add a freakin activation time or something. Or we're gonna see a loooooot of P/A out there :) (Imagine the swarm but with eyes every 1 second O.O)(Not a fifty five 10:55, 9 October 2006 (CDT)) :::::P/A? You mean A/P? With 0 in this attribute and 12 or 13 Dagger and Crits, you'll have near a 100% chance to critical. Combine with whatever Assassin critical-triggering skills you feel like. Also, this combos reeeeeal well (obviously) with Vicious Attack from Spear Mastery. Shido 00:45, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Back on topic here... Skill description says 65% at r12, table shows 66%. Description is right, we know that much, so how do we mess with the table? --Armond Warblade (talk) 04:07, 25 November 2006 (CST) Multiple Attacks How does this work with multiple attacks (ie Barrage, Triple Chop, Hundred Blades)? Does it increase the critical chance on each hit? or just on the the foe that is targeted? Anthem of Flame only works on the selected target, but after testing GftE! quite a bit, I still can't conclusively say one way or the other. With multiple attacks, it seems that this skill does not effect the first hit, but rather another hit, since with a scythe and with barrage, most of the time when I used Go for the Eyes, the crits were on the dummy next to my target dummy, and when I changed targets, the dummy who received most crits changed too --Themann 11:46, 25 December 2006 (CST) Minions I've tested this on the Isle of the Nameless and it doesn't appear that minions are affected by this shout. They may be unable to deal critical hits. This skill does work on minions, as I tested it on the Isle of the Nameless to, and took "Find Their Weakness!" along, and the minion caused a Deep Wound--Themann 10:54, 3 December 2006 (CST) Testing on Isle of the Nameless, I found that it does activate "Find Their Weakness!", but did not cause the minion to do maximum damage (Flesh Golem lvl 26, Activate FTW and GftE, causes a crit for 68 damage vs 80 armor, next hit was for 72). : I modified the note about this skill being good for minions. --SkyHiRider 18:39, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :: Perhaps there should instead be a note on how it doesn't work for minions? --Ichimaru 10:03, 29 June 2007 (CET) :::Isn't it possible that both 68 and 72 were critical hits? Pets and minions both have a critical hit "range" as I understand it. And against armor 80 it's entirely possible both were crits but weren't huge numbers due to the increased armor and them both happening to be in the low crit range. Besides, it may also still cause the programming to read as a critical hit (thus activating FTW's deep wound) but only report damage as if it was a normal attack as another possibility. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:49, 29 June 2007 (CDT) ::::A critical hit is when your weapon deals max base damage. For example you have a dagger. A dagger deals 7-17 damage. A crtitical hit is when you deal 17 damage. 13 damage, for example, wouldnt count as a critical hit. Thus, critical hits cant have a range. My theory is, that minions do not count as allies. Test it with a Minion Master in your team and with "There's nothing to fear!". The Minions do not get healed when the shout runs out, however, it has the same wording as GFTE. It clearly specifies all allies within earshot as targets, not party members. As long as someone doesnt come up with a reasonable explanation why Minions do neither get healed with TNTF nor apply a deep wound while affected by GFTE and Find Their Weakness, I'll remove the note.84.136.246.137 19:36, 28 July 2007 (CDT) :::::True, for player weapons, crit hit takes the maximum value and gives it a multiplier. HOWEVER! Pets and minions are known to not have a set value that they hit for with a crit, and so they have a crit range --Gimmethegepgun 19:41, 28 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Alright, so what do we do now? Add a comment to TNTF about it not working for minions and re-add the Note here?84.136.246.137 19:47, 28 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::: Oh wait, I just saw a note about a bug of TNTF only affecting party members. Disregard what I said, I suck cocks. 84.136.246.137 19:57, 28 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::about minions, havent tried any of these, but I can tell u Life heals Minions, so they are considered allies big time! Majnore, 02:12, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Yes, we know they are allies but there are a few skills that are still bugged regarding allies vs party members - TNtF included - which have put some doubt on it's effectiveness for minions. -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:47, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::My point was to point out that life isnt =) nah what I want to say is: most shouts that affects allies dont affect minions I've noticed, I used Olias and Morgahn but that was a while ago, maybe sum of em might have been fixed since.. I used this one as a matter of fact... Majnore, 11:49, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Acquisition Anyone know where you can get this first? Ayumbhara 04:31, 29 December 2006 (CST) :I recall I first found it in Yohlon Haven.Miss Innocent 03:53, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Attacks in succession The description of this skill says "The next time allies attack" but what about the second, third or fourth time they attack after this skill has been used? Does the shout only apply, literally, to the next attack or should it read "while affected by this shout" allies affected by this shout have a x% chance to go critical with attacks. I'm a bit confused on this. Old Man Of Ascalon 23:02, 31 December 2006 (CST) :It means the next time they attack. The shout ends when its effect is triggered. --Fyren 23:34, 31 December 2006 (CST) Does not work at all? I read somewhere here (can't find the page at the moment) about tests being done with GftE and minions. The conclusion was clear: It does not affect minions, they do not inflict critical hits. I tried it myself with a (P/N), and my observations confirmes this. I tested on the doll things in the training area. However, I also oberved someething else: I can't see any effect of this shout on the spear either. With 16 in command 78% of the attacks just after the shout should be critical, but i could not see any change. So either it does not work at all, or it works by increasing the possibility of critical if you already have some possibility. If you have 20% chance by default, then GftE increases that chanse by 78% (in addition) or maybe more probable, it increases the probability from 20% to (20 + 75% of 20) = 20 + 15.6 = 35.6%. Either way, GftE is good for converting adrenaline to energy, but that is just about all it does it seams. :It seems to work fine for me with players. --Fyren 17:55, 15 January 2007 (CST) Skill combos Rather than load onto several members in a party, pair with Focused Anger with 10+ in leadership. Then after every 2nd hit you will be able to roll the shout off, for tons of energy (At 10 leadership, approx energy gain would be 7 pip energy regen... 10 pips at 16 leadership -- depending on attack speed (assuming 1.5 sec for these figures)). Granted eles have energy pool, and necros can sac for energy... this pool only runs dry when you run out of adrenaline, and doesn't cost health. Hmm... Infuriating Heat would work in place of Focused Anger, so long as adrenaline gaine is at least doubled. As for causing crits... I've seen foes drop faster when rolling this out under focused anger than when I neglect to roll it off at all. Coincidince or fluke, or working as described... Yamagawa 01:25, 4 February 2007 (CST) :If you're gonig to do the focused anger+GTFE combo, then you use aggressive refrain, simply no reason not to. This shunts up the energy gain somewhat more, given you can get two spears off in in 2.25 seconds, you get your energy gain of 8-9ish pip at 10 leadership, plus some rather effective damage when coupled with an energy based spear or two (as not to affect the adrenal gains). Give this paragon to a team which is warrior heavy and with an orders necro (with Dark Fury and Order of ain) and you have one very effective killing machine. This just happens to be the gist one of my PvE Hero setups I use with a (warrior) mate of mine. --Ckal Ktak 08:09, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Comment Do people forget to "go for the eyes" after one attack or something lol!~Quaz :No. It's called "balance". ~ Nilles (msg) 18:02, 8 March 2007 (CST) :Well.. if you crit their eyes there shouldn't be any more eyes <.< (Not a fifty five 02:12, 2 April 2007 (CDT)) :: Lol, thats the best quote ever. 71.252.83.91 12:28, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :::You'll be wanting this skill to cause blindness next. --Ckal Ktak 14:17, 22 July 2007 (CDT) Multiple hit skills So does this effect all arrows from one use of Barrage? What about Cyclone Axe? You see where I'm going with this I'm sure. Anyone know the answer for sure?-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 15:16, 15 March 2007 (CDT) no, it only affects 1 hit. but u should have read it a bit up, this was said before -- Thempest 10:33, 13 April 2007 (CDT) assassin's favorite tool? Is this skill useful for assassins since they specialize in critical hits and would help keep skills up like Critical Defenses? I was thinking of adding a note to that. --Dark Paladin X 17:24, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :There better secoundaries for a 'sin. I suppose it's decent...71.252.83.91 12:28, 10 July 2007 (CDT) ::Useful to paragons supporting sins. 11:58, 2 August 2007 (CDT) Casters Does this increase caster's wands and staves chance to critical? :Don't see why not --Gimmethegepgun 22:49, 10 July 2007 (CDT) Apologies On second thoughts, my removal of that note was pretty stupid. Apologies for that --Blue.rellik 07:21, 13 July 2007 (CDT) Trivia Ugh, too much trivia. Anyone to volunteer to clean it up? I would by I am way too lazy.-- (Talk) ( ) 15:27, 12 September 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, I don't think either of those "Trivia" pieces is appropriate, as they sound HIGHLY unlikely. I vote for removal. Zulu Inuoe 20:16, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::When I first saw the skill, I thought of Minsc and Boo (he yells that a lot; I never played the game but had friends who did). If it's a reference to anything, I'd say it was Baldur's Gate, but I agree it's all pretty irrelevant. I'd leave a small note about Boo and that'd be the end of it. It is very cluttered, though, and needs cleaning. Miss Innocent 04:00, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Grrrrr Recharge time increase to 4 seconds? What for?! This was the skill most of my Paragon builds were built around. Can we get at least ONE un-nerfed Paragon skill? God dammit! Make the adrenaline charge 7 or 8 or something, don't entirely defeat the purpose of the skill. Firelink :Lawl, should I start using Anthem of Envy for the non-elite E-Management shout? Actually I'm not lawling at all, my paragon uses an energy crunching build and this change hurts it a LOT, I guess I'll just have to make space for "WY" and use the two in tandem. 68.204.126.178 22:00, 12 October 2007 (UTC) GREAT ANET! I made a paragon 1 week ago, I have just gotten to survivor and I have spent ~30k on it alrdy. Now I can just delete it. thx anet, thank u so much! 78.156.195.25 22:08, 12 October 2007 (UTC) I hate this update... Dean Harper 22:47, 12 October 2007 (UTC) WHY A-NET WHY!?!?!? 69.143.6.8 00:37, 13 October 2007 (UTC) FUCK! grrr i just made a parathumper build that had , Purifying Finale, Blazing Finale, Finale of Restoration, Focused Anger , (Optional Adren Hammer Attack Skill) and it used go for the eyes as the trigger for the finalez and i spammed that and it was so fckin good in ra and may have had potential in ha cuz of the cramped space and the PBaoe burning but now itz not as good cant constantly apply burning and healing and condition removal i fckin hate anet. 24.238.94.19 01:19, 13 October 2007 (UTC) God damn do you people even PLAY this game? If you PLAYED this game then you would have known how overpowered a Paragon is (it is the most overpowered class in the game). A paragon was a very hard to kill ranged fighter with sword-warrior level DPS and essentially infinite energy. Does that sound broken to you? If it doesn't then keep whining like the uneducated schoolchildren you are. This skill and WY allowed Paragons to laugh at energy and ANet finally makes it more balance and it's a nerf? Play the game kids, play the damn freacking game before you start throwing a hissy fit --Blue.rellik 03:12, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :Yes, it's meant to unbreak Paragons, BUT!! The way to unbreak them is to FIX LEADERSHIP! Instead of hurting all the people that use a non-gimmick build, fix the problem at the source. And fire Izzy, the rest of the changes were despicably bad --Gimmethegepgun 20:14, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::If you want to talk about overpowered, can u say the word URSAN???? Give me a break!!! While we're at it, why dont we just nerf every energy gain skill there is??? Necros, eles, mes, everything. and YES i play this game ALOT, and i hardly think paragons are overpowered. They cant solo anything, they cant farm anything. Just curious Rellik, do u even PLAY a paragon???~~Winged Immortality This nerf sucks :(. I guess my paragon will go back to Watch Yourself for energy. At least she wasn't really using any of her other secondaries anyway.Miss Innocent 03:56, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :Doubt it. Watch Yourself has been increased to 4 recharge as well. Firelink Don't overreact, its just for this week. At the end of the week they could revert is like they did with the exhaustion on rits. :Exhaustion on Rit was just a placeholder nerf to give ANet more time and develop the current balance they have now (Ancestor's Rage as Enchantment, Spirit Burn with Burning). Personally, I think the way ANet would end up balancing both this and WY is to make them Energy-based with a recharge...That doesn't kill their intended functionality on Warriors and Paragons and secondary classes, but does make them less desirable for infinite E-management. Or, as also suggested, just increase the Adrenaline requirement. Wars and Paras get more than enough already. (T/ ) 19:22, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::The recharge is designed so that you can't use adrenaline boosters to bypass it. Really only pertains to PvE, since skillbars in PvP are already overloaded as it is. Changing WY to energy might kill the skill for Warriors, since they already have little energy to spare. --Kale Ironfist 11:05, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :::@many above, Quit Whining Already, how many criticals do you need a second anyway? The paragon is pretty much a shouty, tough, energy-renewing ranger with support capabilities. If people have an attitude like this, i'm wont be surprised if I see P/R with SQ or blasphemy QZ.If it's only for the week, I suppose it's a bet on how many people will outcry or whinge. WY have little energy and don't have leadership so prehaps it has to moved to str but that would be somewhat unsuitable and many warriors don't concentrate on str. Flechette 11:17, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::::oh noes my infinite energy batteries have been hindered slightlyStreetp 20:10, 15 October 2007 (UTC) "infinite energy batteries"? O_o Oh, you were talking about unconditionnal Expertise... Sure. I hope they don't nerf my Ranger half as deadly as they did my now relegated to the status of mule Paragon. Dionyssios 07:38, 22 October 2007 (UTC) He means as in "Infinite energy batteries" as they can make energy from no energy skills. Literally, making something from nothing. Flechette 06:52, 23 October 2007 (UTC) LOL, don't you just love those comments coming from parahaters: OMG, THERE WERE THOSE PARASOMETHING, THEY WERE SO IMBA POWERFUL, THEY KICKED OUR ARSE, QUICKLY NERF NERF NERF, INFINITE POWA, OMFG, HOW DO THEY, MY ECHOMENDING DIDN'T... QUICK, IMBA, NERF. Lazy poeple, not taking the time to counter anything that goes beyond Frenzy, Eviscerate, LoD, etc. Give me a break. Dionyssios 14:54, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Did I put hatred in my comment? I've learned something new today then. Do not lump people with logic with people who say the same thing with no justification for their opinion. I'm yet to be owned by a paragon yet but I sure as have killed alot, they tend to not notice siphon strength or being dead. Frenzy is not something to counter, it is something to viciously exploit. Flechette 07:57, 24 October 2007 (UTC) This was not aimed to you Flechette, I'm sorry if you thought it was personnal. And I know Paragons are not hard to kill by someone who puts his intelligence to work like you. As for my list of skills it is far from being exhaustive, but you see what I meant, all theses xerox team builds that make GvG soooooo boring. And it is those mentally challenged kids that persist on playing the same thing over and over who decide that there's no room in PvP for creativity. And these decisions affect the rest 99% of the players who find PvE more diversified and challenging.Dionyssios 16:38, 24 October 2007 (UTC) The fact remains that GftE generated ridiculous amounts of energy. A Focused Anger Para without IAS could use GftE every 3 seconds. With leadership of 10 and a party greater than 4, that means 5E every 3 seconds or additional 5 pips. A Soldier's Fury Para with FGJ could use GftE every 2 seconds. With leadership of 12 and a party greater than 5, that means 6E every 2 seconds or additional 9 pips. The same Para against a target hexed with Mark of Fury could use GftE once every second. That's 6E every second or additional 18 pips. He will also have a DPS of ca. 35 without using any further skills. Before this nerf, if you had energy issues with your Para, you did something wrong. A.Saturnus 11:40, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :The problem is, as someone above mentioned, is that Izzy(Who we can all agree is not doing a very good job with Paragons) keeps nerfing Pargon SKILLS instead of the actual Paragon. Making all Paragon skills other than those in spear mastery essentially useless to non-Paragons. Now, don't get me wrong, i like leadership and running around with 106 armor while being nowhere near the frontline, but the fact is that they need to stop applying such simple nerfs such as "increase ____", "decrease _____". I've thought about this, and GFTE should, in my opinion, be something like "For 10 seconds, all allies within earshot have an additional 5..30% chance to land a critical hit". Doesn't fuel finales, doesn't fuel Paragon energy, and is still useful to other professions. Keep the 4 sec recharge. As it is right now, it's a luck-based +0-50 damage every 6-10 seconds(in a normal party). Which, quite simply, sucks.--Darksyde Never Again 19:04, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::The BIGGEST problem, however, is that he needs to stop nerfing the SKILLS and nerf FIX LEADERSHIP --Gimmethegepgun 21:42, 29 June 2008 (UTC) 6/18 Yay, 100% and no reload time :DOmanhunter 05:23, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :What does 105% crit chance mean? Maybe it should bypass anti-crit skills or save that 5% for later. :3 [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 21:11, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::I guess it works like... if you have normally 10% chance of critting, with +105% you'd have 20.5% chance. :::Well, over 100 doesn't make sense, but the template fills it in automatically :)-- -- ( talk ) 18:35, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::Nope, it's additive (unlike most other mechanics). --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:39, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Not really additive, either. It'd be like 100-(100-Crit%/100)(100-Crit%/100)x100. I just did my exam in physics, though, so I don't want to think about math for a while... XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 20:09, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Notes Note 2 and note 4 are contradicting; which is true? --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:41, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :I know for a fact that it affects other teams in Alliance Battles, but I'll test it out with minions. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 20:13, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::It affects minions, too. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 20:21, 20 June 2009 (UTC)